Equipo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Izuku había notado que la mayoria de ocaciones donde debian trabajar en parejas en la academia, Uraraka sonreia a su lado dispuesta a trabajar con él.
_Como que aún no hay muchos fics de ellos en español, supongo que es debido a que el anime es muy nuevo, pero como yo me leí el manga…pues YOLO._

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Equipo**

Todos observaron aburridos las clases de la mañana, al igual que siempre eran clases tan normales y no tan heroicas, que provocaba que todos tuvieran sueño. Ya ellos en su último año deberían haberse acostumbrado al ritmo, pero pasó todo lo contrario. Ahora al haber vivido lo que era ser un héroe, ayudado a las personas y enfrentar tantos retos, las clases normales eran una tortura para héroes naturales como su grupo.

Pero no tenían muchas opciones o donde elegir.

El profesor anuncio un proyecto de matemáticas que se realizaría en parejas.

¿Parejas?

Si Midoriya Izuku retomaba su infancia y mayor parte de su vida, al haber nacido sin particularidad, en los trabajos en equipo solían dejarlo por fuera y lo ignoraban. Estaba acostumbrado a no tener amigos y hacer sus propios trabajos, sin preocuparse por otros y sin que nadie se preocupara por él.

Era deprimente, pero así era como fue la mayor parte de su vida.

-Izuku-kun-hablo una voz a su espalda.

Se sonrojo levemente como siempre que Uraraka lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. Si bien ellos siempre habían sido buenos amigos, no fue hasta su último año cuando la chica dejo de llamarlo "Deku" a referirse a él por su nombre. Algunos compañeros le habían preguntado el por qué pasaba eso, pero esta solo reía divertida y los ignoraba.

No es como si le molestara, era gracioso, pues era la primera chica a parte de su madre que había logrado ser tan íntima con él.

Además…

-Hola Ochako-dijo tímidamente.

Aun le costaba llamar a una chica por su nombre de pila, pero Uraraka había sido muy amable y le había pedido que lo hiciera. De esa forma sentía que eran buenos amigos.

Noto curioso como la chica tomaba asiento al lado suyo, donde antes no había nadie pues las clases habían terminado.

-Hay que esforzarnos para hacer bien el trabajo-dijo con un puño en alto.

Sonrió levemente.

No es como si no lo hubiera notado, para alguien que siempre observaba héroes en busca de patrones y mejores tácticas, algo como observar a tus conocidos era casi inevitable, como respirar. Claro que había observado a Ochako durante un tiempo, era muy linda y amable con él. Por eso había descubierto que desde que entro en la academia, de todos los trabajos que habían realizado tanto en la parte académica como en proyectos de héroe, la chica lo había elegido como pareja de equipo la mayoría de veces.

Pero nunca habían mencionado nada en voz alta.

Solo era algo como, un hecho indiscutible.

Sus compañeros no les pedían formar grupos cuando solo se trataba de parejas, por que indudablemente el equipo de Midoriya y Uraraka ya estaba formado.

-Por supuesto-dijo Deku con alegría.

Pues si bien siempre hacían equipo, los recuerdos de su infancia siempre lo atormentaban, solo esperaba que como los niños que lo trataron, Uraraka no se aburriera de él y lo despreciara.

…

Luego de charlarlo entre ellos, se reunirían al día siguiente en su hogar, pues su madre había insistido en que les prepararía algo de cenar. Le dio algo de vergüenza, pero su madre era tan amable con Uraraka y la quería como si fuera una hija. Por suerte su amiga también parecía querer a su madre y siempre llevaba algún postre en las ocasiones que anteriormente, iba a su hogar para algún trabajo de ese tipo.

-Así que hoy te toca-dijo Bakugou con diversión a su lado.

Lo miro confundido. Habían estado en un entrenamiento donde ambos al final terminaron luchando entre ellos, pero a diferencia de cuando eran niños, ahora los entrenamientos eran más intensos y el chico explosivos ya no lo odiaba…tanto. No eran amigos, pero sin duda cada uno prefería en cierta manera las luchas entre ellos como oponentes, que con otros.

Su mejor compañero de prácticas era el otro.

Simple.

Por eso ahora en los vestidores, luego de bañarse y listos para irse a su hogar. No comprendía del todo las palabras del chico.

-¿Hoy me toca?-pregunto abrochándose la camisa.

Escucho a Kaa-chan bufar fastidiado. Si bien ya no eran enemigos al 100%, no significaba que el rubio hubiera mejorado mucho en la paciencia a su persona.

-¿Uraraka va ir a tu hogar hoy?-pregunto el tipo viéndolo como si fuera un tonto.

Asintió.

-Entonces hoy te toca-añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Toca?

¿Qué le tocaba?

Puede que su expresión fuera de desconcierto total, que al final Bakugou solo soltó una carcajada mientras lo señalaba. Claramente se estaba burlando de él, toda su infancia había tenido esa reacción al verlo. Pero a diferencia de cuando era niño y claramente lo menospreciaba, ahora solo parecía burlarse como si fuera algo tonto, pero no como si fuera un incesto que estorbaba en su camino.

Le alegraba la diferencia.

-No conocí a un chico tan lento como tú-se burló antes de salir soltando carcajadas y algo como "Uraraka se quedara con las ganas".

Varios puntos suspensivos aparecieron sobre su cabeza.

…

El camino a su hogar fue tranquilo, la chica comentaba sobre algún tema en específico y él daba su punto de vista. Luego cambiaban y a él le tocaba hablar, aunque a veces solía propasarse cuando algo era de su interés, aun así Uraraka no se quejaba, solo lo dejaba hablar.

Llegaron a su casa y rápidamente su madre envolvió en un fraternal abrazo a la chica, ambas parecían viejas amigas cuando comenzaron a charlar sobre una repostería.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

De pronto se fueron a la sala donde dejaron sus útiles para empezar a trabajar, luego de dos horas de muchos cálculos y de que Uraraka gritara sintiéndose irritada por tantos números inútiles. Su madre descubrió que le faltaba un ingrediente para la cena y salió corriendo, se había ofrecido para ir, pero ella lo había mandado a sentarse y seguirá trabajando.

-No hagan nada indebido mientras me voy-dijo su madre con jovialidad.

¿Indebido?

Fue entonces que las palabras de Kaa-chan tomaron sentido en su cabeza, de que cuando dijo "hoy te toca" había movido las cejas insinuante, como siempre ocurría cuando entre los chicos sacaban ese tipo de temas en una charla. Su rostro se puso rojo como un farol y de reojo noto como la chica estaba levemente sonrojada y viendo a otro lado.

El silencio reino durante algunos segundos, hasta que logro aclararse la garganta.

-Lo siento Ochako-murmuro avergonzado.

La chica solo negó.

Noto como con ese movimiento en su rostro, su pelo ahora por debajo de sus hombros se movió ligeramente. Ambos habían cambiado mucho, ya casi eran adultos y sus rasgos dejaban atrás a los adolescentes que fueron, sus energías eran superiores y sus técnicas se pulían cada vez más. Cuando fueran héroes en todo el sentido de la palabra, no sería en un tiempo lejano.

Ahora estaban cada vez más cerca de su sueño.

-Ya casi salimos de la academia-comento Deku con una sonrisa agridulce.

Pues esos momentos jamás los olvidaría, fueron pasos que tuvo que dar para llegar a donde se encontraba en ese momento.

-Tampoco nos veremos seguidos-admitió la castaña de pronto.

Volteo a verla algo sorprendido, más que todo porque él no hubiera llegado tan pronto a esa realidad. De reojo noto como Uraraka tenía sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas, su mirada parecía algo perdida y sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza.

Ambos irían a compañías diferentes.

Su tiempo al lado del otro era reducido.

Al llegar a esa conclusión sintió algo dentro de él muy incómodo cerca de su pecho. Como si no estuviera de acuerdo y doliera la revelación. Puede que Ochako fuera la primera amiga que tuviera, que fuera amable y linda, puede que solo fuera eso. Podría tener más amigos, pero no es como si eso fuera el problema.

No quería alejarse de ella.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, que no estaba tan alejada de él. Esta giro a verlo sorprendida y ladeo la cabeza con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No importa que tan separados estemos, somos un equipo-le aseguro con convicción.

Los ojos tristes de Uraraka se volvieron cálidos, parecía más liviana como si un peso inexistente hubiera desaparecido. No era un experto en mujeres, pues su experiencia era casi nula, pero podía jurar que la chica llevaba pensando eso sobre hace tiempo. Por eso se alegró de ver una sonrisa cálida en la cara de Uraraka.

Desde que la conoció había amado la sonrisa de la chica, la hacía ver mucho más mona que de costumbre.

Él era alguien que no tenía un autoestima muy alta, si bien su lado como héroe había crecido, su lado de hombre aún seguía intimidado por la soledad de su infancia. No sería fácil que alguien como él, más que todo psicológicamente, llegara a tomar la riendas de un asunto y dar el primer paso.

Uraraka sin embargo, estaba algo cansada de tanto tiempo y con eso en mente le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, muy cerca del labio que provoco que Deku se congelara en su lugar. Su mente debía estar trabajando a un ritmo acelerado sobre lo que acababa de pasar y tendría miles de posibles resultados.

Sonrió divertida.

-Claro que somos un equipo Izuku-añadió alegre.

Lo vio sonreír a él. No esas sonrisas nerviosas y tímidas que daba cuando algo no salía como esperaba. Era la sonrisa que siempre tenía al rescatar a alguien, cuando conseguía superar una prueba o cuando simplemente estaba agradecido por vivir.

Pero de pronto se detuvo, se quedó muda al ver el rostro de Izuku demasiado cerca del de ella, además de acercarse cada vez más. Porque los ojos del chico habían dejado de tener ese brillo divertido, ahora parecían orbes depredadores que la dejaban sin aliento. Ella entrecerró sus ojos dispuesta a ese tan esperado beso, pero de pronto un sonido los hizo separarse rápidamente asustados.

-Olvide mi monedero-dijo la madre de Izuku sin ver la situación.

Menos cuando Deku llego a su lado y tomo el monedero junto a la hoja que tenía escrito lo que faltaba. Luego salió con un portazo.

-¿Paso algo Ochako-chan?-pregunto la mujer mayor.

Ella solo negó antes de salir corriendo detrás de Izuku y sujetarse de su muñeca, el chico había dado un pequeño salto y miro sorprendido cuando esta le dio un suave pero ligero beso en los labios. Se sonrojo como un tomate y vio asustado en todos lados del pasillo, no quería que nadie hubiera visto eso, o tal vez si, que alguien lo viera y le dejara ver que no era un sueño.

-A comprar compañero-dijo Uraraka con un puño en alto y su mano sujeta de la de Deku mientras lo arrastraba.

Porque ambos eran compañeros, formaban un equipo y se querían.

Al final si le toco algo como había dicho Kaa-chan.

 **Fin**

 _Izuku es alguien demasiado adorable para mí :3 lo veo como un hijo por el momento, pero quien sabe aquí a unos capítulos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
